fictionalnationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Takaria
Takaria, 'officially the '''Former Imperial Asuran Republic of Takaria '('''FIAROT, for short. Takarian: Forma Impaeriel ''' '''Asuran Republicae de Takaria) is a country located in the Taka-Laodosian Archipelago, just off the west coast of the United States of America, and also the largest country of the region. It is also one of the largest countries in the world, with its total landmass about twice of that of the USA, about 21.344 million kilometres square. The Takarian Sea and the Takarian Straits surround the island. It is also the most populated country in the world. Its capital is New Takara City. Takaria's history can be traced back to about 3965 BC, when a group of nomadic humans finally settled on the island. The Asuran Empire was thought to be established around 1999 BC, when its first mornach, King Asura, was crowned. The empire is named after him. Asura existed from 1999 BC to 1900 AD, when it completed its transformation into the Republic three years after the death of Asura's last ruler, His Honoured Majesty King Murdoch(Full name: Murdoch Estes Empire), who was on the throne for 90 years and died at the age of 107. Takaria mainly avoided World War One as it isolated itself, but was forced to fight for its safety during WWII from the Imperial Japanese Empire and Nazi Germany. The US and the Allies sided with Takaria and its neighbours during the war, but the partnership ended when the United Nations was established. Since then, Takaria focused on regional unity between its neighbours and continuously pushed for technological advancements, despite the Taka-Laodosian Archipelago being the most technically advanced region on Earth. Takaria is currently part of the Taka-Laodosian Union(TLU) with Laodosia, Parador Island and Southcast Island. It had no plans to join the United Nations as of 2016.__TOC__ History Prehistory(Pre-Asuran Era) A group of nomadic humans fled their homeland after a devastating famine led to the elimination of most of their tribe. They eventually landed on an island filled with countless varieties of flora and fauna. After days of exploration, they eventually decided to settle on the island permanently, establishing a small village. Overtime the community grew, and a city was soon established. Many such communities were also established along the island's coastline. Trade connections were soon established, contributing to the prosperity of the cities. Establishment of the Asuran Empire. The cities came together for the first and agreed on unification under a single authority.This lead to the creation of a unified state, and a establishment of a monarchy in the new state. A prominent tribe leader, Asura, was chosen to become the first ever monarch to rule the state. He became King Asura, and established an empire in his name. Asuran-Babylonian Trade A Babylonian envoy set out for the Empire, led by the ruler of Babylon, landed in the shores of the Asuran capital. The Babylonians were welcomed by the Asura's ruler of the time, Queen Haasa. After a meeting between Asuran and Babylonian delegates, they became allies. Trade routes were set up as a result, fostering deeper relations between Asura and Babylon. The trade routes continued to operate until Babylon was conquered by the Persians in 539 BC. Despite this, the Empire continued to flourish. First Revolutionary Period(400 BC-1480 AD) Over 100 years after the fall of Babylon to Persia, Asura experienced the First Revolutionary Period. Following this, revolutionary advancements in technology pushed Asura decades ahead of other nations. Government reforms took place to become more supportive of liberalisation of trading. Democracy began to prevail and affected many governmental actions. The Period ended in 1480 AD when Asura entered the Spanish-Laodosian War. Second Revolutionary Period(1580 AD- 1897 AD) The Second Revolutionary Period began in 1580 AD with the starting of the Second Nathanian Era(1580-1630), under the reign of King Nathan II. Technical advancements once again became prominent, including the construction of the world's first airship in 1645. The arts also prospered during this time. Democratic ideology rose in the 1830's. Society also changed a lot in the 19th century. The line between aristocrats, middle classes and low classes was becoming indistinguishable thanks to a rapid rise in the economy and social welfare improvements, which meant better lives for all citizens of the Empire. This was especially seen in the Murdochian Era(1807-1897) under the reign of King Murdoch. The Period ended in 1897, marked by the death of King Murdoch at 107 years of age. Transition from Monarchy to Republic and establishment of Takaria By the time of King Murdoch's death, Asura was almost approaching the complete transformation into a republic. The transition was fully completed in 1900, on July 13th, when the Republic of Takaria was established. Because the Empire occupied the same territory as the Republic, and the Empire never really fell, Takaria renamed itself as the Former Imperial Asuran Republic of Takaria, or FIAROT. Technical advancements remained pivotal in Takarian society like it did in Asuran society. The Imperial Government was renamed the Republican Government, with former Imperial Government official Tomas Kowsky as the republic's 1st President. 13th July is celebrated by the country as its 'Takaria Day'. World War Two Takaria tried to remain relatively secluded in the Second World War, and only limited communication with the Taka-Loadosian Archipelago, with the four countries of the Archipelago establishing the Taka-Laodosian Union. It sided with the Allies and fought in the war when Nazi Germany and the Empire of Japan threatened war in the region. The partnership between the Union and the Allies helped foster relations between the North American countries and the United Kingdom. The partnership ended when the Allies founded the United Nations. Post-War Takaria(Modern Day Takaria) After the war, Takaria continued to pursue its ambitions of advanced technology. This is especially evident in the country's space programs, and was the first country to launch rockets capable of carrying humans. The first ever rocket called Frontier was launched in 1949, kick-starting an era of space exploration. In 1956, Nigel Obi was elected into the presidency, making him the first African to assume office. Since he was the first black to become a President outside of Africa, his ascension to office naturally caused some scrutiny and shock in parts of the international community particularly in the western world. He did however supported and made many reforms, making him the most liberal president of his time. He would only be president for a term before he contracted lung cancer. In 1961, the country elected its third female president, Cosette Westminster-Crusher, who was half-British and half-French. Her presidency was an eventful one, having seen many events that changed the course of the country's history, in particular the joining the Non-Aligned movement in 1962 and the establishment of the Taka-Laodosian Archipelago as a nuclear-weapon-free zone. Her presidency came to an abrupt end in September 1964 when she was accidentally assassinated by a Soviet spy who unintentionally fired his gun at the presidential motorcade as it passed through the capital's civic district. The incident soured diplomatic relations between Takaria and the Soviet Union as the Republican Government immediately ordered the closure of embassies and the recall of its ambassadors in the Soviet Union, creating the Taka-Soviet Crisis that lasted from 1964 to 1965. She was succeeded by her older brother after an emergency election that took place a week after the incident. Diplomatic relations between the Soviets and the Takarians recovered under the 2nd Westminster-Crusher Administration. In 1965, Queen Elizabeth II and her husband along with her family was hosted at Alstead Castle by President John Westminster-Crusher. In 1976, Takaria hosted the first ever Taka-Laodosian Summit which saw the four members of the Taka-Laodosian Union present at the ancient Palace of Asura. From 1980-1986, Takaria's Ministry of the Interior and Ministry of Defence launched Operation Amaranth, a counter-terrorist organisation after authorities prevented a plan to bomb the presidential palace. In the 1990's Takaria started its Cancer Space Programme, launching Cancer I in 1992. Today Takaria continues to be the pusher for space exploration, recently launching Cancer VII in June 2017 and Cancer VIII in 2018. That same year, the Taka-Laodosian Union launched the Taka-Laodosian Military Defence Command Station(TLMDCS) in Takaria to space to better coordinate the defence of the entire region. In the beginning of 2019, The Republican Government instituted a number of changes and additions to its laws, particularly its social welfare policies and building regulations. On the 10th of January, the National Space Administration Corporate launched the Agean Space Probe, however it turned into a spectacular failure. The debris caused by the failed launch fell onto areas in the northwestern cities, prompting the local authorities to demand action to be taken against NSAC. This created a scandal surrounding the events of the launch and NSAC. NSAC faced charges for neglected safety and damage to public property both state-owned and private. Despite this, the country is expecting the launch of Cancer IX in autumn 2019. Population Takaria's population is concentrated in the cities, but 50-60% of the population lives in the capital. Its current population is almost 2.6 billion, as of December 2019. Recent studies suggest that the country's population is continuing to grow, and estimations have stated that the population of Takaria will see the birth of its 3rd billionth citizen by 2025. Takarian society is also very diverse. A national holiday and celebration called 'Loux Cultueral' held yearly is an evidence of ethnic diversity. Several cultural districts have also been set up in all cities, another proof of this diversity among the Takarian population. Politics Takaria is a unitary parliamentary republic, notorious for its non-partisan social representative democracy following the Republican Constitution. The President serves as the Head of State and the Head of Government. The President is elected through a popular vote, and as head of government holds a considerable amount of executive power. The presidential residence is the Palace of Monarchs, an opulent former country palace that is now near the heart of the capital. Presidents are restricted to serve up to three 5-year terms, however constitutional amendments provide for a government-only election in case no candidate is suitable for a President pro-tempore position. This was the case in 2015, when a presidential plane crash in New Takara City left President Lee Seong-Joon dead on site. The government held an emergency election, and placed the then 53-year-old politician Robert Lee Van Darren in power. This was a controversial decision because Van Darren had already been President for 15 years before as the 12th President. This effectively bent the Constitution, and caused backlash within the public. Regardless, as the 15th President Van Darren managed to help the country to pull through numerous occasions, such as the March Anarchy of 2015 as the result of the 14th President's sudden death, and the Takaria Day Earthquakes that same year that devastated the southern and southeastern coast of Takaria (the first time the nation experienced a natural disaster in over 500 years). In June 2018, President Van Darren resigned from his position. A hotly-contested presidential election soon followed. A total of 10 candidates ran for the presidency, but an outside candidate eventually managed to grab the position. Frederick Marshall-Cavendish ascended to the Presidency officially on 17 June 2018. At the age of 30, he's the youngest elected president in the world and Takaria. He's also the country's first Eurasian president. Executive The executive branch of government is the Cabinet. It is comprised of the First and Deputy First Ministers, members of the First Minister's Office, Secretary and Vice-Secretary of the President and the Ministers of the 16 respective ministries. The Cabinet has general direction and control of the government, and also acts as an advisory body for the President. The Cabinet is also collectively responsible for the legislative body of government. The First Minister heads the Cabinet, and answers directly to the President. The Cabinet can be reshuffled when necessary, though it is usually quite rare for a Cabinet reshuffle to occur. The Cabinet meets in the Parliament Building's Cabinet Chamber. The incumbent head of the cabinet is Vaughn Mers, the 21st First Minister of the country. Current Cabinet of the Republican Government Legislative The legislative branch of government is the Republican Parliament of Takaria. The Parliament meets in the Parliament Building. It is comprised of about 3000 politicians. Members of parliament are often nominated or directly instated through parliamentary elections. The Parliament would meet twice a year to discuss government affairs. The Parliament has existed since 1807, when a parliamentary system was being tried out for the first time in the Asuran Empire. Back then, it was called the the Imperial Parliament. Elections in parliament are non-partisan, though there is no law restricting or banning political parties in place. Ethnic groups, grassroots organisations and constituencies among others are represented in Parliament. It's in charge of law-making, and racial diversity plays a crucial role in shaping national policies in Parliament. The Speaker of Parliament is the head of parliament. The Incumbent is Amanda Qian, former ambassador to China. Cities Takaria has 9 cities in total. New Takara City The capital and largest city of Takaria. Home to the majority of the nation's population, the city spans most of Takaria's southern coast. The city is a bustling financial and technological hub with a extremely cosmopolitan population. As the nation's capital, the government is based there. The city is also known to be quite expensive to live in, and is within short distance by ferry to August Island, home to the famous Statue of Allegiance. New Acer City A smaller city also outlining the south coast. It is Takaria's second largest city. The city is somewhat influenced by western European culture, though it retains a strong Asuran tradition. Interestingly, the city also has a minor community of various African ethinicities, consequently adding influences of various African cultures to the city's population. Oxauton A city on the eastern coast of Takaria. The city was named after Oxauton Harbour, which in turn was named after a British colonial officer and explorer of the East India Company who for a time served in the court of King Anthony V in the early 18th century. Trade between the former Asuran and British Empires centered along the former's east coast, and as a result brought much British influence to the region. Eecriuchester A city on the north coast of the country. Heavily surrounded by forestry and mountains, this city is home to a considerable mainland European population. It is named after a defunct duchy within the former Asuran Empire. It is also a popular tourism destination famous for its blend of natural and urban scenery. Vincent Harvington A city on the nation's west coast. Named after famed pioneering professor and doctor of social science Vincent Andrew Harvington, later the 1st Baron Harvington in the 18th century. It serves as one of two education hubs in the country, the other being the capital city. Home to world-class educational institutions, the city has produced many of the nation's most prominent political figures. Xuhar Once a settlment for the growing number of Chinese workers arriving into the Asuran Empire in the 1830s, it has now grown into a bustling city with a considerably sized Asian population. It is located on the east coast of the country. Alens A city on the north-western coast of the country. Like Eecriuchester, it is a city surrounded by forest, although with less mountains than Eecriuchester. Also, the city is built around a lake. Saen Mares Situated along the sunnier south-western coasts of Takaria, Saen Mares is city that is more of a urban tropical paradise. It is where the beach and technology meet. The city is also a major tourist destination. Saen Mares is also the only city with a complety Takarian name. Meaning 'of the sea', Saen Mares also holds historical significance as this city was suspected to be where the first nomads who first found the island first arrived. Caldencal A city located along the north-eastern coast, Caldencal experiences a more temperate climate compared to most regions of Takaria. Cool winds often blow across the city, protecting it from even the hottest of summers. Interestingly, the city is known to have a burgeoning fashion industry. It is also known for its scenic river cruises. Geography The highest point of the country is Mt. Asura, a dormant volcano that has not erupted for millions of years. The lowest point of the country is the Straits Basin, in the Takarian Sea/Takarian Straits Border. The most urbanised points of the country are its nine cities, outlining the coastline. Places of Interest Since 1907, the government has dedicated a large portion of its total budget in preserving historic sites. Most of these sites came under the stewardship of the government-registered charity, Culture Council. Takaria also has a national park. Category:Nation Category:Fictional countries